Concentration of body fluids has long been practiced in the medical arts. Many medical treatments involve applying a fluid or gel-like substance to a wound or disease location. For some medical treatments, a fluid or gel-like substance or cells is obtained from a body fluid or tissue of another person or animal. Body fluids, components of body fluids, or components of other body parts, such as tissue and cells, may also be obtained from other species and used on human patients. Examples of such biological materials which are commonly used in current medical applications on humans are components of mammalian blood and bone, such as allogenic, xenogenic or autogenic graft or cellular materials, including from human, bovine and porcine sources. In some applications, the concentration process is carried out in an ongoing, streaming process, wherein the body fluid, tissue, or cells is removed from the patient's body and then downstream returned to the patient's body. In other applications, the concentration process is carried out in a batch process, wherein an amount of the body fluid, tissues or cells is removed from the body as a unit, treated, and then returned to the patient's body as a unit.